Red Destiny
by Ashes2Ashesaholic
Summary: What if LaRoche was Red John's mole too? What if Red John wanted Lisbon out of the way but needed LaRoche's help to rid everyone of her? And why does Red John need her out of the way? Or is it just a ploy to get Jane where he wants him? unsure of rating


What if LaRoche was Red John's mole too? What if Red John wanted Lisbon out of the way but needed LaRoche's help to rid everyone of her? And why does Red John need her out of the way? Or is it just a ploy to get Jane where he wants him?

There was a brisk knock at Lisbon's front door. She paused her movie grabbing a handful of popcorn and shoving the bowl aside as she ate the popcorn in her hand walking over to the door. She got to the door and opened it wide to reveal LaRoche.

'Sir. How can I help you?'

'Can I come in?'

'Sure'

She shut the door behind him.

'Were you serious the other day about getting as far away from me as possible?'

'No, course not' she lied

However, he noticed the tell-tale blush that swept across her face.

'If you want, it'll happen'

'What do you mean?'

'I can put so much space between us, with the click of my fingers, that you'll never know how it happened'

'Are you considering that I resign sir?'

'Maybe, or you could get reassigned'

'I'm perfectly fine where I am, thank you'

'Too bad you didn't take my offer isn't it'

'What do you...' she trailed off as he rose a gun

She shook her head in disbelief.

'When did you catch on that I was a bad apple?'

'...'

'TELL ME!'

'I just never really liked you, that's all, I swear to God!'

'Religious 'ey?'

'Yes, sir. Please, you don't have to do this'

'Yes, I do. You see, I'm not the one who needs you out of the way'

'What do you mean?'

He lifted his phone and pressed the speed-dial 1 and lifted it to his ear.

'Nope, she won't'

'Ok'

He hung up and put the phone back.

'Upstairs! Now!'

She did as he told her.

'Bedroom'

She walked in.

'Unbutton your shirt and take off your jacket'

She did so.

'Lie down! You move; I'll shoot you'

She did so. He threw her gun across the room and searched under the pillows for extra weapons making sure to straddle her waist as he did so.

'Spread your arms, one each side'

She did so and he took a pair of handcuffs out of his bag, using them to handcuff her left wrist to the bed before taking hers from her bedside table and cuffing her right wrist to the bed, still stradling her. He moved off of her and took out two extra pairs of handcuffs cuffing each of her ankles to opposite sides of the bed. He then took a pair of her underwear from her drawers and used them to gag her. He lifted his phone again.

'Done'

He hung up again. Minutes later another man walked in.

'Kinky' he said to the underwear.

'Nice to see you, nice figure by the way. I'd say see you at work, but I won't'

He walked out.

'Hello, Agent Lisbon. It's nice to see you. I have to agree, nice figure'

He took a pair of latex gloves out, putting them on. He then took out a kitchen knife she recognised as one of her own and hovered it over her stomach before plunging it in deeply over and over until she had thirteen fatal wounds none of which had even made her lose consciousness, let alone her life.

'Tough cookie are we?'

He dipped his fingers into her stomach and instantly she knew what was happening. He moved away hand bloodied and drew a red smiley on the wall which would be visible from the doorway without making her visible unless the viewer moved.

'You are now going to do exactly what I tell you...'

He explained his instructions and removed the gag before he took out her phone dialing Jane. He put it to her ear.

'Hello'

'Patrick, please! Patrick!' she sobbed

The man held a smirk.

'Teresa, what's wrong?'

'Please, Patrick! Hurry!'

The man hung up and replaced her gag.

'And with that I take my leave. Goodbye. And remember, speak a word of this and I kill you! You didn't see me, you were jumped by someone you don't remember'

Moments later the door opened to reveal a wide-eyed Patrick looking frantically at the wall where the smiley made it's home noticed.

'Oh God!'

He looked round and saw her on the bed and rushed over, taking the gag out.

'Jane!'

He uncuffing her before dialling 911 and pressing on her stomach to stop the bleeding.

'Teresa! Stay with me! Teresa!'


End file.
